This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical procedures are often performed on a body, for example, a human body or anatomy, to repair or replace various portions thereof. For example, the soft tissues of the body may need to be reattached to bones or a tear in the soft tissue may need repaired due to trauma, overuse, surgical intervention, or disease.
Soft tissues can be reattached to a bone or repaired using fastening devices such as screws, staples, and various types of suture anchors. Soft tissues are often fixed to various positions on the bone. For example, to replace a natural tendon fixation point or to replace the tendon itself, it may be desired to fix a graft to a selected bone area. One method of fixing a soft tissue to the selected area is to pass one end of a suture through a selected portion of the soft tissue to form a knot and fix another end of the suture to a selected area on the bone with a suture anchor. The present teachings provide surgical methods and apparatuses for improving engagement between a suture construct and a soft tissue.